Ruleta de Memorias
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: [Antología de One-Shots y Viñetas de Fics que contienen algún miembro de la familia Murtons] [One-shot 2: StringTrap/The Murderer x Lydan M./OC] [Dejó el ramo de orquídeas en aquella tumba, sabiendo que debía empezar a trabajar en Fazbear's Fright. Ni los años cambiarían sus fuertes sentimientos por aquél hombre de morado.] [Imagen de portada por Akari G.]
1. FemFreddy x Lydan x FemToy Freddy

N/A: De nuevo de vuelta. Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción. Es hermoso. En realidad es un fic de reciclaje. Sólo lo perfeccioné y listo. No tengo tiempo para estar en el internet. Así que escribo los fics en libretas, los perfeccionó y a escribir. Pero por ahora, sólo le queda continuar y publicar lo que ya tengo en mi tablet. A sobrevivir se ha dicho.

Y faltan sólo 23 días para mi cumpleaños.

1.- Alternative, Adictive: [Female!Freddy Fazbear x Lydan M./OC x Female!Toy Freddy] [Gender Bender Universe] Esquemas rotos. Determinación en cada lado. Ambas romperían huesos y matarían por cumplir su cometidos. Y la recompensa del trabajo incluía al guardia mismo. Lástima que Lydan no estaba consciente en lo que se iba a meter.

Tipo de Fic: [One-Shot, 1,646 Palabras]

Advertencias: Yaoi, [Relaciones Hombre-Hombre], Yuri [Relaciones Mujer-Mujer], Hetero [Relaciones Hombre-Mujer], OC [Original Character-Personajes Originales], Faltas Ortográficas, Lenguaje Vulgar, Gender-Bender [Cambio de género], Lentas Actualizaciones, Muerte de Personaje, Escenas Sexuales Ligeras, Etc...

Advertencias específicas del Capítulo: [One-Shot basado en los capítulos actuales de los Fanfics Alma de Metal - Recuérdame. Spoiler del Fanfic Recuérdame.], Gender Bender, Triángulo Amoroso, Ligera Violencia, Poco contenido Sexual, Faltas Ortográficas, Lenguaje Vulgar.

Rating: +T

Genre: Romance/Drama

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenecen. Son del dios de la cumbia y el reggaeton Scott Cawthon. Las versiones humanizadas de los animatrónics son de Blastic Heart [Que, debo aclarar, son mi estilo de Human!FNAF que más me gusta]. Lynda, Lydan, Lidia y Logan [Male!Lidia Murtons, la madre -Padre de los dos primeros] Murtons son los únicos que me pertenecen. Laili y Liell Murtons son de Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 [Aunque parte de los derechos del segundo son míos]. Shuuko Murtons es de Kleime-Black [Holly-Chan para mí. Por cierto, necesito al Male!Shuuko para Fics futuros]. ¿Alguien más quiere unirse a la famiia de las casi L's?

Aclaraciones Antes de Empezar:

Los nombres editados de los personajes principales para lucir femeninos o masculinos:

Fredlene [Se pronuncia Fredlin] = Freddy

Chica = Chuck

Balloon Boy = Balloon Girl

Los demás personajes están bien. Sus nombres no serán modificados porque creo que les quedan bien y no serían muy notorios si se les cambiase o no el nombre.

Notas Finales: Maldiciones Sukulentas para al que no le guste este fanfic, ya saben.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Suspiro. Bostezo. Parpadeo.

Una melena castaña corta oscura. Orbes cafés llenos de confusión. Piel pálida, suave a la vista. Cuerpo delgado. Una cicatriz en la frente producto de un disparo recibido. Era él.

Toy Fredlene notó que los años le habían sentado al joven chico. Se veía apuesto. Mirando las cámaras con mucha determinación. Curioso cómo las cosas estaban fuera de lugar. Cómo la llegada del niño había cambiado absolutamente todo.

Las cosas eran diferentes en aquél lugar. Más animatronics en la pizzería. Más peligros para los niños humanos. Lo ocurrido en la vieja pizzería, el cómo Golden Fredlene "desapareció" de la nada, el cómo Lydan Murtons había recibido un balazo para salvar a una Old apenas reparada por él y sus amigos, el cómo volvió, el cómo sobrevivió. Todo cambió. Todo se distorcionó.

Habían cosas nada resueltas. Y ella las quería saber.

Con aquél niño de regreso, Toy Fredlene conoció el amor a primera vez. Claro, poseyendo una copia de los recuerdos y emociones de su versión anterior, no pudo evitar sentirse atraída hacia el guardia. No era en sí muy apuesto, pero en sí, su actitud era bastante atractiva en una rara manera de ser,

Y el que no recordase nada le daba la ventaja.

La Toy tenía mucho conocimiento de los profundos sentimientos que Lydan le había profesado a la Old Fredlene tiempo atrás. Capaz de soportar un balazo, y declamar su amor en una situación de muerte. Soportando una variedad de peligros por ella. Por su amor. Que tanto trauma le borrase la memoria era bastante positivo, y tener a Balloon Girl de su lado, llamando al chico "Papá" y a ella "Mamá", le era mejor. Y aunque el humano hubiese salido disparado como si fuese un cohete al oír la declamación de amor y el beso que le robó, no se sentía mal. Aún se estremecía al recordar el contacto de sus labios con los de él,

Era amor del bueno.

Le molestaba muchas cosas aún así. Que Murtons estuviese tan dispuesto a recordar pese a sus advertencias. ¿Para qué volver con la mocosa Old y así traer más sufrimiento? ¿Acaso no sabía que a su lado tenía más protección? ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que esperar para volver a tratar de ganarse el cariño del humano?

La voz de Lydan interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al parecer había notado al fin que ella había estado enfrente de la oficina, en el final del pasillo todo ese maldito tiempo.—¿Fredlene? ¿Cuanto... tiempo llevas ahí parada?

Ah~, otra cosas de las que amaba de él. La llamaba como sin el "Toy" o el "2.0". Como si fuese la original. Le llenaba sus circuitos de emoción cuando lo oía llamarlo así. ¿Cómo no quererlo cuando le daba el respeto que sólo pocos caballeros poseían? Él era un tesoro. Todo un tesoro. Y haría lo que fuese para que fuese correspondida.

—No llevo mucho tiempo.—Mentira. Llevaba casi media hora. Odiaba mentir, porque sentía que poco a poco se volvía maestra del engaño. No le agradaba la idea de que si tenía una relación con aquél chico, le mintiese para ocultar sus propios defectos.—¿Qué estás haciendo, Little Lydan~?

Sonrió internamente al verlo sonrojarse profundamente ante el apodo. Lydan era, por poco, más bajo que ella. Si tenía que ser un poco burlona para verlo así de sonrosado, que así fuera. Era una recompensa verlo así, con sus mejillas envueltas en un fuerte rubor.

—Estoy viendo las cámaras, pero sinceramente estoy un poco aburrido.—Respiró profundamente varias veces, consiguiendo disipar su reciente sonrojo. Dejando la tablet boca abajo, el castaño oscuro se levantó de su asiento, habiendo estado sentado en la cómoda silla de oficina en The Office todo el maldito rato.—¿Quieres dar la vuelta por la pizzería? Es bueno estirar los- ¡Whoah!

No había terminado de hablar y Toy Fredlene ya tenía su mano sujeta fuertemente a la de él. Murtons sintió de nuevo sus mejillas arder, debido al contacto íntimo. Nunca había dicho nada de tomarse las manos. Pero debía admitir que no le molestaba aquello. La robot Toy era bastante dulce y se preocupaba por él. Y por los sentimientos que profesaba por él lucían verdaderos. No. Eran verdaderos.

—¡Me parece bastante bien, Lydan!

Con un enorme rubor cubriendo su rostro, el castaño oscuro fue llevado por la castaña claro, sonriente y feliz de tener al humano tan cerca de ella. Sabía que momentos gloriosos como estos eran pocos, y debía aprovecharlos para ser feliz.

Ignoró siquiera el posible -del que no se había dado cuenta por mirar al guardia- hecho que la media hora en la que estuvo mirándolo y pensando él tenía la cámara en Parts and Service, mirando a una hermosa Old de cabellos oscuros. Y la Tablet boca abajo con la cámara no mentía.

o~o~o~o~o Cambio del escenario traído por Animatronic!Lydan lanzando su bate de metal hacia la pantalla, rompiendo el vidrio del monitor. o~o~o~o~o

Fredlene miró a sus amigos Old, el cómo pasaban su tiempo en Parts and Service. Chuck conversando amablemente con la hermosa pelipúrpura Bonnie, ambos sentados en una esquina de la sucia habitación. La pirata pelirroja, Foxy, revisaba cuidadosamente su garfia nuevo, en busca de uno que otro desperfecto. Ocupados, esa era la palabra que describía a los tres Old. Distraída era la que definía a Fredlene.

La castaña oscura se sentía agitada, recordando con suma vergüenza los eventos pasados semanas atrás. Recordaba a la perfección el beso que Lydan le había dado al haberla reparado. Recordaba al guardia temblar, y el cómo su naturaleza sumisa se dejaba llevar por ella. Iniciando la profundidad apenas y retractándose apenas, la joven Old había tenido que ponerse los pantalones y besar al chico de la manera que se debía. Sus circuitos se alteraban al recordarlo. Sus mejillas ardían al pensarlo. Los brazos delgados más fuertes del chico rodeando de manera vergonzosa su cintura, sus manos pálidas enguantadas acariciando su robótica cintura, sus labios tratando de acoplarse al compás de la castaña. Había sido unos de los momentos más gloriosos de la muchachita.

Habían ocurrido tantas cosas. Y Golden Fredlene había causado casi todas. Intentó matar al guardia. Después seducirlo , y luego trató de matarla a ella. Su desaparición era extraña, pero no tener noticias de ella eran tener buenas noticias. Todavía le arrancaba amargura esos recuerdos.

Y hablando de recuerdos, a ella le dolía que a Lydan no la recordara. Parecía haber olvidado gran parte de su vida. Ya no recordaba el sacrificio de ambos para seguir juntos, y su versión Toy tomaba ventaja de eso. Apretó los puños, furiosa por aquél pensamiento cierto. Ya era bastante que tuviese que luchar para ganar de nuevo el corazón del guardia. Ahora, tenía a su versión mejorada peleando por él. ¡Y era injusto! Se le hacía injusto que hubiese una gran oportunidad de perder al castaño de nuevo. Perder ante la Toy una vez más.

Una cosa era perder sus niños, el escenario, su canto y otra cosa era perder a Lydan. Eran diferentes. Muy diferentes. Pero sabía que Fredlene 2.0 no ganaría hasta que a la Old se le acabasen todas sus cartas. Iba apelear con todo para recuperar lo perdido. Aunque sabía también que sería realmente difícil.

Tocó con una de sus manos enguantadas sus labios, recordando una vez más aquél beso que Lydan le arrancó tímidamente. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta de Parts and Service, suspiró de manera enamorada.

Su amor por Lydan nunca se desvanecería. Y sería capaz de matar a cualquiera para que él estuviese a su lado.

o~o~o~o~o Cambio de escenario traído por Freddy y Fredlene Fazbear persiguiendo a Lynda y Lydan Murtons tapando la pantalla de la computadora-tablet-celular-lo que sea que uses-. o~o~o~o~o

Sonriendo con dulzura, Lydan se sentó en una de las pocass sillas en Show Stage, viendo a los Toys arreglar y tocar de nuevo. Él, la jovencita Balloom Girl y la hermosa más tétrica Puppet como espectadores. Viendo a Toy Bonnie con un increíble solo de guitarra, a Toy Chuck cantando con todo lo que tenía, y a Toy Fredlene cantar agudos increíbles, Murtons tomó aquella canción como la mejor que había oído de los tres.

Él estaba confuso, cabía decir. Habían cosas que su mente no cuadraba. El amor que Old Fredlene y Toy Fredlene le daban a él lo mareaban. Es decir, ya había tenido un beso con las dos. La Toy dándoselo a él después de declarársele a él, y él dándoselo a la Old después de un arrebato de confusión. Estaba perplejo, y recordar cada momento con las dos le hacían palpitar su corazón. Pensaba que si las cosas fuesen al revés y fuese una mujer y ellos hombres, las cosas serían más sencillas (*). No le agradaba la idea de lidiar con dos hermosas castañas de orbes azules dispuestas a remover cielo, mar y tierra para estar con él. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía realmente siquiera si sentía algo por cada una.

Es decir, ya sabía que había tenido algo con la Old. Y sinceramente, le tenía un profundo cariño. Un cariño que consideraba amistad, respeto y quizás una pizca de amor. Sabía también que si se había enamorado de ella una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo. Aunque al amor nadie le gana, y que, quizás sus anteriores sentimientos eran simplemente pasado.

Y Toy Fredlene... Lo que había iniciado con simple amistad y que había pasado a "¿Qué carajos...? Apenas te conozco, loca." ahora era un sentimiento profundo, ése que presentía que había tenido con Fredlene tiempo antes. Sin embargo, sabía que era bastante pronto para sacar conclusiones. Sabía que era cuestióm de tiempo para que las cosas se aclarasen.

Lo que no sabía era que cuando aquello pasase, cierta Fredlene restante se uniría a la partida.

Suspiro. Bostezo. Parpadeo.

El juego estaba casi en punto máximo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pregunta: ¿Con quién creen que Lydan/Lynda se quedaría XD? Capaz y dependiendo del resultado, dejo al principal con el ganador.

(*): Sí, las cosas serían más sencillas [Sarcasmo]. En realidad son más complicadas, XD.

N/A: Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, ¡pero no se preocupen! Ya me falta poco para terminar el capítulo Final de Alma de Metal y Recuérdame se volverá la secuela Oficial de Alma de Metal. También haré un fanfic en donde Lynda mata a todos los animatronics, un regalo para un amigo mío que sabe escribir de ese tipo [Prometo que las escenas serán realmente crueles]. Y Bueno, por mientras publicaré uno que otro Fic de Relleno con los OC Murtons aquí. Actualmente tengo varios de Escenas Especiales. Uno Female!Puppet x Lynda. Otro que es un Murtoncest XD para Vitalka Fazbear, Lydan x Lynda AU. También un Female!Freddy x Lynda y Finalmente uno que es un Bonnie x Lydan. Quien sabe si algún día vaya a publicarlas.

Por el momento, esto es todo. Ya que como ya saben, estoy de Hiatus y no es seguro si publicaré seguido o no.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.

PD: He estado pensando en cambiar mi Seudónimo, XD, ¿Qué piensan ustedes?


	2. StringTrap, Purple Guy x Lydan

N/A: Bue... aquí de vuelta, mis compinches. Y este One-Shot llevaba en mi tablet hacía dos meses, XD. ¿Por qué no lo publiqué? Por ser un One-Shot. Ya no soy muy amate de publicar historias de sólo un cap, prefiero ponerlos en antologías, ¡como en clase de español! Es... un fic algo tierno, así que al contestar reviews, ¿okey?

A Responder Reviews:

SweetGirl90: Incesto, incesto Forevah. Ok no. No soy tan amante del incesto. Quiero decir, es más SelfCest que Incesto. ¿Es tan normal sentirme Forever Alone después de escribir eso? Yuri, seh, todavía no acabo la escena sensual, ¡pero la terminaré pronto, lo juro! En serio.

Llamé a los Freddys Fredlene, por el nombre de Fredbear, para que se mirén similares.

Akari Gray: ¡Gracias por decir que estoy mejorando! Por supuesto que puedes usar a Lynda, es un honor que quieras usarla. Sólo avisa cuando publiques para irme a leer de inmediato. Dibujos, dibujos everywhere.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle: ¡Hi, pequeña prima! *regresa abrazo* Gracias por pasearte a leer. Seré sincera, en los primeros tres caps si pensé en dejarla con Freddy, pero le agarré un profundo cariño a Toy Freddy en el fic que estoy haciendo con Vitalka que se llama Freddy's Land [Vete a leerlo, te lo ordeno, xD]. Por cierto, apresúra y continúa tus historias.

Kleime-Black: Rompes la familia, xd. Por cierto, en serio necesito el nombre de Male!Shuuko. Estaba escribiendo un Fic Foxy x Shuuko que queda para la antología pero, decidí hacer a Shuuko hombre y bueno, necesito el nombre. Xd. ¿Y pa' cuando la conti de tus historias?

Nuvil Angela: Todo el mundo ama el insesto. Excepto los haters, haters everywhere. Bue... espero que este cap también te guste al menos un poco, XD.

2.-Truly, Madly, Deeply: [StringTrap/The Murderer x Lydan Murtons./OC] Dejó el ramo de orquídeas en aquella tumba, sabiendo que debía empezar a trabajar en Fazbear's Fright. Ni los años cambiarían sus fuertes sentimientos por aquél hombre de morado.

Rated: +T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

Tipo de Fanfic: One-Shot [1,655Palabras]

Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen. Son del increíble Dios del reggaeton Scott Cawthon. Laili, Liell y Shuuko Murtons tampoco me pertenecen. El estilo de los personajes es de Blastic Heart. Lo único de mi pertenencia son Lynda, Lydan, Lidia y Logan Murtons y la trama de las historias. No gano dinero con esto. Que pobre soy.

Advertencias en este Capítulo: Yaoi [Relación Hombre-Hombre], OC Insert, OoC [Creo que me pasé con Vicent, xD], Muerte de un Personaje [Supongo que ya lo saben], Algo de AU [Ya sabrán por qué], Romance, Mención de violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Faltas Ortográficas, Etc.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

—Mocoso estúpido, serás mi amante.

Lydan detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo. Mirando al chico de quince, de muy extraños cabellos morados y piel tonalidad púrpura grisácesa. Los irises blancos de Vicent Jhonson se posaron en los marrones de Lydan Murtons, que apenas poseía doce de edad.

Estaba en shock, debía admitirlo. Y que su amigo le dijese a su manera que quería algo con él, provocó que sus mejillas explotaran en rojo carmesí.

Trató de hablar, de responder, de contestar, pero no pudo. Su boca se negó a responder. Tragó saliva varias veces, sin creérse realmente lo que acababa de oír. Quería escucharlo de nuevo, pero sabía que aquél joven no lo haría. Tenía que responder.

Asintió débilmente, sus mejillas enrojeciendo aún más. Tuvo que cubrirse la cara usando su flequillo como apoyo, sin notar la sonrisa sincera salir de los labios del pelimorado. Lydan Murtons, segundo lugar en sus prioridades de toda su vida.

Su sonrisa se amplió cuando de manera lenta y vergonzosa, el castaño lo abrazó, murmurando palabras bajas que se excusaban a sí mismo mientras lo hacía.

Ya tenía una verdadera razón para seguir viviendo.

O~o~o~o~O Cambio de escena traído por Vicent lanzando un cuchillo a la pantalla de tu celular-monitor-tableta-lo que estés usando O~o~o~o~O

—¿Cómo la has cagado esta vez, Vi?

Aburrido, el ojicafé abrió la puerta de su casa, encontrándose a su novio de púrpura envuelto en sangre. No dijo nada, puesto a que a Murtons no le sorprendía nada. Jhonson había hecho cosas realmente horribles. Le arrancó el brazo a un chico que le había pedido aleatoriamente la hora. Le rompió las costillas y una pierna a una prostituta que había coqueteado de manera absurda con Lydan. Accidentalmente le tiró un cuchillo en el estómago a Thomas cuando por décimo tercera vez le pidió a Murtons que saliera con él. Si había matado a alguien, pues eran nuevas que no le sorprendían.

Lo que sí le sorprendió fue la mueca retorcida y envuelta de locura en los labios de Vicent, antes de que le entregase su amado cuchillo preferido al joven Murtons y se fuese de nuevo, antes de murmurar unas simples palabras.

—Te amo, mocoso estúpido. Nunca lo olvides.

Ignorando que esa sería la última vez que vería a ver aVicent, sonrió, sus mejillas sonrojándose por oír aquella frase, aquella frase que tenía cinco años esperándola escuchar.

—También te amo, Vi.

O~o~o~o~O Cambio de escena traído por Lydan de doce años poniéndose de puntas para besar en los labios a Purple Guy de quince. O~o~o~o~O

—Maldito hombre psicópata...

Lydan dejó un ramo de orquídeas enfrente del Ataúd del hombre que había sido su novio por varios años, y que había sido declarado muerto al encontrarse parte de sus extremidades y sangre en la pizzería. A pesar de lo retorcido y demente de aquél joven, Lydan lo amó realmente, con toda su alma. Vicent había muerto muy joven, a los veinte años. Él, el joven Murtons tenía diesiete y había empezado a salir con aquél joven desde los doce. Cuanta frágil más resistente relación tirada a la basura. Y cuantos fuertes sentimientos apartados en un solo día.

Abandonó el cementerio, tratando de ignorar aquellos fuertes sentimientos que estaba reprimiendo su pecho.

Trataría de suicidarse esa misma noche.

O~o~o~o~O Cambio de escena traído por Vicent adulto abrazando a Lydan de doce de manera asfixiante O~o~o~o~O

Ignoró contacto alguno con Phantom Freddy, desviando su vista de su sombra oscura en la ventana. Miró un momento las cámaras para ver a Phantom Balloon Boy en ella y como el rayo las cambió. Ninguna alucinación durante todo el tiempo ahí. Estaba bien.

Dos de la mañana.

No es como si fuese un experto, pero sabía manerar con naturalidad las alucinaciones y aquél extraño animatronic que no podía acercarse a él. Vicent le había enseñado mucho hacía varios años atrás, y él aún recordaba todo. Nunca olvidaba lo que tenía que ver con aquél hombre de morado. Aún si fuese un asesino -lo cual lo era-, Lydan se había mantenido a su lado. Incluso muerto, el castaño iba diariamente a su tumba. Aún si en el ataúd solo hubiese unas pocas extremidades y uno que otro órgano.

Suspiró agitadamente, cansado al máximo. Eran buenos recuerdos los que aparecían por ahí. Su mente le gustaba jugar sucio con él,

"Mocoso estúpido, serás mi amante." Aún la recoerdaba. Esa había sido la super declaración llena de amor que le había profesado aquél hombre, que era adolescente en ese entonces. Recordó que esa oración le había causado un fuerte shock. Y que de las palabras que no salían de sus labios, sólo pudo asentir débilmente. No sabía cómo hablar en ese momento.

Llevó las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha a sus labios, recordando también el último beso que se habían dado. Había sido su cumpleaños número diesisiete, y habían pasado más de veinte años de aquello.

—Forzado a ajustar cuentas. Estos sueños se vuelven deprimentes.—Recitó el castaño, tratando distraer sus pensamientos de aquél plan suicida. Bueno, no tan suicida. Lydan sabía que sin Vicent a su lado, su vida era monótona y aburrida.— Pensaba que estaba solo... y ahora...

Bajó la cabeza, su vista dirigida hacia el suelo. Lágrimas hicieron aparición en ése instante. Gruesas y cristalinas, empezaron a caer en el sucio piso. Y Murtons no hacía nada por detenerlas.

"¿Qué coño estoy haciendo? Que ese robot me mate de una vez" Pensó con pesar el castaño, antes de irse a un rincón de la oficina y seguir llorando. Por dios, iba a morir virgen. Jodidamente virgen.

Cerró los ojos, y decidió esperar.

Pasaron varios minutos sentado en posición fetal, su espalda apoyada con tra la pared y sus brazos apoyados en su rodillas, su cara oculta entre ellas. Llorando, llorando todavía más. Fue cuando sintió una especie de mano rasposa tomar bruscamente uno de sus brazos y jalarlo con fuerza, poniéndolo de pie. Ahí estaba. StringTrap.

Se miraron fijamente. Aquél conejo humanizado era muy alto, demaciado. Si Lydan apenas medía un metro sesenta y siete, ése robot tenía que medir dos metros al menos. Los irises marrones de Lydan tenían aquél destello de tonalidad ámbar, destello tan extraño que el robot se quedó quieto, analizando fijamente las facciones del chico. Pasaron varios minutos, y no pudo evitarlo. Aquél nombre que llevaba tanto tiempo pensando se le escapó.

—... Murtons.

Abrió de manera sorprendida ambos párpados, revelando orbes castaños perplejos. Los irises blancos grisáceos de aquél robot le recordaban a alguien. Y aquél cabello maltratado rubio peinado en aquella coleta. E incluso la expresiones retorcidas en el rostro artificial. Pero trató de no ilusionarse. Aunque cómo no hacerlo si aquella cosa amarilla sabía su apellido. Apenas pudo hablar sin tartamudear.—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Lo miró sonreír de manera amplia. Y con shock observó como en cámara lenta aquél ser secaba las gruesas lágrimas del rostro de Lydan, antes de inclinar poco a poco su cara contra la de él, con su sonrisa ampliandose más y más.

Los orbes chocolate se ampliaron cual platos. Sintiendo algo sólido presionarse contra sus labios con fuerza lo supo, se trataba de un simple beso. Sus piernas delgadas comenzaron a temblar y hubiera perdido el equilibrio de no ser por las manos robóticas manchadas de un extraño rojizo marrón sostener sus hombros con fuerza contra la pared, de manera que su cabeza estaba pegada igual, imposibilitandole su escape.

Se apartaron unos instantes. Murtons sentía sus mejillas comenzar a arder de nuevo. Y de nuevo, las malditas lágrimas que le hacían ver débil aparecieron. Parpadeó varias veces, antes de dejarlas simplemente caer.

—Vicent...

Recibió una media sonrisa, y no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.—Soy yo, mocoso.

Y arremetió contra él, estampando su boca -o hocico, que sé yo- contra la ajena, ganándose un pequeño quejido agudo como sorpresa. Las manos del StringTrap abandonaron los hombros del humano, para posarlas en su cintura, rodeándola, aprisionando el cuerpo contra el suyo con tanta fuerza que Lydan comenzaba a sofocarse.

Apretó los párpados con fuerza, dejando las últimas lágrimas que sus ojos podían dar, mientras correspondía aquél suave contacto labial como podía, llevando ambas manos enguantadas hacia las mejillas del robot. Aunque no podía hacer mucho, ya que Vicent estaba siendo como antes, un maldito dominante de mierda. Y no le dejaba respirar para nada, ¡se estaba ahogando, maldita sea!

Ladeó la cabeza con fuerza para apartarse del contacto labial, y, consiguió dar una gran bocanada de aire antes que se le escapase de nuevo, cuando sintió una extremidad abandonar sus cintura y depositarla en su barbilla, obligándolo a verlo fijamente. De nuevo enfrentando miradas, y sinceramente, sentía sus ojos de nuevo quererse llenar de lágrimas. Por dios, ¡llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir a Jhonson! Creyendo que estaba muerto.

Y ahora fue él quien se le abalanzó, tumbándolo en el suelo al empujarlo, cayendo junto con él.

—¡Por los niños que mataste, Jhonson! ¡No sabes cómo te extrañé, maldito psicópata!—Encerró en un fuerte abrazo al robot. Sonrió de manera leve al notar cómo de manera algo insegura, los brazos mecánicos del StringTrap le rodeaban la espalda.—No me vuelvas hacer algo como esto, ¿entiendes?

Vicent sólo pudo asentir levemente. Su pequeño mocoso no había cambiado con los años. A excepción del cabello que mantenía en una coleta baja -con varios mechones cubriendo parte de su frente y los laterales-, el físico y la personalidad eran idénticas a las que poseía su amado tiempo atrás. Y éso le llenaba de nostalgia. Que el único ser que realmente había amado -además del pan tostado- estuviese de nuevo a su lado.

Estuvieron varios segundos así, en silencio.

—Y-Yo... Yo te quiero todavía, Vi.

Si fuera humano de nuevo, juraba que hubiese desnudado al castaño y le hecho cosas demaciados sucias para ser vistas y escritas. Sin embargo, tuvo que conformarse con apretar el abrazo y susurrar:

—También yo, mocoso estúpido.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

N/A: ¿Alguien tuvo ganas de llorar? ¿No? Pos yo tampoco XD.

Me gustó como perfeccioné este fic. Estaba completo, más lleno de errores y más errores. Tardé varios días en perfeccionarlo y reescribirlo, pero me siento orgullosa de cómo quedó. Lol, me gustó realmente.

Pos... eso es todo. Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo, estrellitas.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.

PD: El siguiente es un Lemon entre Freddy y Lydan.


End file.
